ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Love Is the Drug
|[[funk]] }} | Length = 4:11 | Label = EG | Writer = | Producer = Chris Thomas | Prev_title = The Thrill of It All | Prev_year = 1974 | Next_title = Both Ends Burning | Next_year = 1975 | Misc = }} }} "Love Is the Drug" is a 1975 single from English rock band Roxy Music's fifth studio album Siren. Roxy Music original Background The song was the lead single taken from the album Siren. A number two hit in the United Kingdom, it also gave the group its first substantial exposure in the United States, reaching number 30 in early 1976 on the [[Billboard Hot 100|US Billboard Hot 100]] and doing even better on progressive rock radio. Its B-side in most countries was "Sultanesque", a non-LP instrumental track written by Ferry, which is now available on The Thrill of It All boxset. The song started as an Andy Mackay instrumental, but then gained lyrics from Bryan Ferry; Ferry said the song came to him while he was walking and kicking the leaves in London's Hyde Park. The bassline by John Gustafson became influential. In the DVD, More Than This: The Story of Roxy Music, Nile Rodgers of Chic states that the song was a big influence as the bass timing is almost identical to the one in Chic's song, "Good Times". The song remains Roxy Music's highest-charting single in the US, while in the UK it was topped only by their 1981 version of John Lennon's "Jealous Guy". It is one of The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Its bassline was included in the 2005 Stylus Magazine list of the "Top 50 Basslines of All Time" at number 26. Personnel * Bryan Ferry – vocals, piano * Andy Mackay – oboe, saxophone (and treatments) * John Gustafson – bass guitar * Paul Thompson – drums and timpani * Phil Manzanera – electric guitar (and treatments) * Eddie Jobson – violin, synthesizer and keyboards Chart positions 1Remix Grace Jones version | released = 1980 | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Island | writer = | producer = | prev_title = A Rolling Stone | prev_year = 1980 | next_title = Private Life | next_year = 1980 | misc = }} }} Grace Jones recorded "Love Is the Drug" for her Warm Leatherette album from 1980. The track was released as the second single, following "A Rolling Stone" in the UK while it was the first single to be released in Germany. After failing to chart in 1980, a remix of the Grace Jones version was released in 1986 following the 1985 compilation Island Life and then became a minor hit in the UK, peaking at no. 35. Music video was produced for the 1986 remix and directed by Matt Forrest and Bruno Tilley. Track listing * 7" single (1980) :A. "Love Is the Drug" – 4:40 :B. "Sinning" – 4:10 * 12" single (1980) :A. "Love Is the Drug" – 8:40 :B. "Sinning" – 4:10 * 12" single (1981) :A. "Love Is the Drug" – 7:15 :B. "Demolition Man" – 4:04 * UK 7" single (1986) :A. "Love Is the Drug" – 3:21 :B. "Living My Life" – 5:28 * EU 7" single (1986) :A. "Love Is the Drug" – 3:42 :B. "Living My Life" – 3:58 * 12" single (1986) :A. "Love Is the Drug" – 6:57 :B1. "Living My Life" – 5:28 :B2. "The Apple Stretching" – 6:55 Chart performance References External links * Category:1975 songs Category:1975 singles Category:1980 singles Category:Progressive pop songs Category:Roxy Music songs Category:Divinyls songs Category:Grace Jones songs Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Songs written by Bryan Ferry Category:Song recordings produced by Chris Thomas (record producer) Category:Songs written by Andy Mackay Category:Funk songs Category:Island Records singles